Fantasies
by Karin1
Summary: It was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polkadot bikini... Response to Unbound Improv Challenge. - Grissom/Sara -


**Disclaimer: **CSI and its characters are the property of CBS and Alliance/Atlantis Networks. I'm writing this story for entertainment purpose only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **I never seem to finish a challenge before the deadline. Well, I just blame it on Real Life. It keeps interfering. But here it is, my response to last week's Unbound Improv Challenge (first and last line given). A huge thank you to Marlou for editing this story. You're the best!

I hope you'll like my story!

* * *

**Fantasies**

By Karin

* * *

"It was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polkadot bikini..." Nick started singing when Sara entered the break room.

"Drop it, Nick," she warned him wearily. She wasn't in the mood for this. The case had been horrible; a little girl murdered, two parents distraught beyond words, their lifes ruined. It still affected her and she had a lot of trouble pushing aside the emotions the case had brought about in her.

Nick didn't seem to notice. "Oh, come on. You have to admit that it was flattering."

"The nerve of that guy entering the crime scene."

"Well, apparently he couldn't think straight when looking at your appearance." Nick smirked. He loved teasing her. Sara took everything so seriously. It was like teasing your sister. They always took the bait.

"Funny, Nick." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. "You know, he could have contaminated the crime scene."

"Come on, Sara. Lighten up a little. Your whole life can't revolve around your work and Gr..."

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you," she warned him with flashing eyes.

Nick immediately swallowed the last word. He knew he had touched a sore spot. Grissom was a delicate topic. For the past couple of years they had all seen Grissom and Sara twirl around each other. Then, not so long ago, something had changed. They had moved further apart. Grissom had started to avoid Sara, signing her up with either him or Warrick. He didn't mind. He liked working with Sara, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried that something was wrong. It was as if someone had built a solid wall between Grissom and Sara and it seemed like they had no idea how to break it down.

Nick had no idea what was going on between them. He didn't understand Grissom one bit. Here was a good looking woman, ready to accept him with all of his quirks. What was the man waiting for? Till he was old, with one foot in the grave, knowing that he had wasted all those years when he could have shared them with the woman he loved? Nick knew that Sara wasn't going to wait forever. And he couldn't blame her, being pushed away by Grissom so many times. He just hoped that Grissom would come to his senses before it was too late.

His features softened when he saw the discomfort written all over her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to...," he apologized. Then he winked playfully at her. "Now about the itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow..."

"What was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polkadot bikini?" Warrick asked as he entered the breakroom, followed by Grissom and Catherine. They had just solved a multiple homicide. It was a great feeling to see the man responsible be led away, knowing that he would be behind bars for the rest of his life.

Sara shot Nick a warning look, which he, undoubtedly on purpose, decided to ignore. After all, he had only apologized for bringing up Grissom. This piece of news however was too juicy to keep for himself. "Well, we could have had the pleasure of seeing Sara on the cover of a magazine."

"What?"

Nick immediately had everyone's attention. Sara sighed dramatically and focused her attention on the cup of coffee between her hands, quietly praying for their beepers to go off.

"Yeah, when we were working the scene, a man approached us and handed Sara his business card. He said he had seen her on the news not so long ago. He was a photographer and he wanted her in a magazine. Dressed in nothing more than an itsty bitsy teeny weeny yellow polkadot..." And Nick started singing again.

"Bikini?" Greg appeared in the doorway. Sara and a bikini in one sentence was interesting enough to forget all about the work that was waiting for him in the lab.

Rolling her eyes Sara replied: "We don't know that. He said I looked good for his magazine."

"What kind of magazine?" Catherine asked curiously. But if she would be completely honest with herself, she would admit that she was a little jealous as well.

Sara shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't ask."

"Maybe it was for a magazine for succesfull women," Catherine suggested.

Warrick grinned. "Or maybe it's for some sleezy magazine and all they want is you in some sexy poses and skimpy lingerie."

"Well, if it was the Playboy, try become the Centerfold so I can pin you on my door."

Greg put on an innocent face as they all turned towards him. He raised his hands as to ward off an attack. "What? I could use something to brighten up the lab. Why not a picture of Sara totally naked with only a loop in her hand?"

For a few seconds the others were too surprised to react, then they snorted with laughter. Even Sara could not help but smile, though her face had turned into a flattering shade of pink.

"Well, I for one wouldn't mind having a picture of you like that," Nick said teasingly.

"Me neither," Warrick fully endorsed.

The men turned towards Grissom who still hadn't said anything. Instead he was looking at Sara as if his mind couldn't process the picture Greg had painted of her naked, only holding a loop. They couldn't tell if he was just plain shocked or if the sparkle in his eyes had a different meaning.

"Grissom?"

* * *

Hope you liked my story! Feedback is always more than welcome. Thank you!

- Karin -


End file.
